


The Super Crown Phenomenon

by 823KE



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823KE/pseuds/823KE
Summary: The discovery of the Super Crown causes Bowser to realize the potential for profit and evil plans, and thus makes it his job to spread them everywhere within the Marioverse. ...and also, might as well as kidnap Peach while he's... uh, while she's at it.(Undergoing rewrite on FFN, up until Ch18. Only rewritten chapters being posted here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Spread of the Crown (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Peach Toadstool wakes up to a not-so-great morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rewritten: 2019/11/04.**

It was a day just like any other, when a certain, lovely princess in pink would wake up to the calm and peace she had always desired. Her eyes would, without fail, always register the beautifully painted ceilings of her chambers first, filling her with relief. Why might her ceiling fill her with relief, one could ask.

Of course, it simply meant she wasn't currently kidnapped.

Also, it simply told her how wonderful her subjects are, being able to paint such a beautiful canvas upon her room's ceiling.

Truly, she was proud of her kingdom.

Princess Peach Toadstool, ruler of Mushroom Kingdom, was someone who very much appreciated the current state of tranquility.

Anyways, that's enough narrating for now. Stretching her arms, the princess gently pushed her blanket aside and got on her tiptoes, her pink dress flowing elegantly.

This implies she slept with her dress on, and honestly? Who does that?

"I don't go around judging you, so zip it," she said, breaking the fourth wall without a care.

Wow, rude.

"I'm in the mood for a good morning, not an annoying one, thank you very much." With a final huff, the Mushroom Kingdom's princess got up and headed to her chamber's huge ass door. It was a huge, gigantic door, one that screamed 'safety' every second of its existence, one that sparkled so brightly with its gold surface that it might as well as be immovable- yet the princess gently pushes it open with ease.

She exits her bedroom and closes the door. Then, a cheerful tune appearing on her lips, she started humming as she skipped down the hallways of her own castle.

On the way, she passed by a red-haired doppelganger of herself. "Morning, princess!" the girl greeted.

Peach smiled. "Good morning to you too!" she said with a swift wave of her hand.

What nice subjects she had.

The royalty took few more steps happily, until suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Peach frowned.

She just saw something she wasn't sure she should be seeing.

The girl, her palms sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy, slowly turns around to face her doppelganger once more.

Her doppelganger.

Her red-haired doppelganger, with a crown that had a bright pink mushroom embedded within, with the exact same hairstyle she had, the same innocent expression, the same dress style (with different colors), the same size, the same... almost everything.

_Wh... what the hell._ Peach blinked. _Wait wait wait wait wait... No. What. The. Hell. She looks just like me._ Unaware of the princess' sharp gaze, the (rather cute) doppelganger was dusting- well, _dust_\- off a hanging picture frame, humming a different but equally cheerful tune to herself. _Did I have a sister? Is she my sister? Is she a... long lost sister?_ The questions began piling up in her head.

But honestly? That sounded like a stupid plot detail that someone crammed into a story just for original character purposes.

And Peach really didn't have the time for that. _No, no way. I don't have any sister, no sir._ Peach narrowed her eyes. _The hell is this girl? I'm not sharing my castle with some bitch ass bimbo showing up out of nowhere in my castle one day._ Gee whiz, look at that. Our princess has a foul-mouthed mind. _You're not helping._ That's my duty as the narration, yes.

Staring for a short while longer, Peach focused on the doppelganger's duties. _...she's... cleaning?_ "...pardon me," she said, getting the clone's attention. "May I ask who you are? Or... uh, what you're doing? ...in my castle?"

"..." Said doppelganger stares back for a short while, before a huge grin forms. Then she laughs out loud. Uh, to you Internet junkies, that's what the online jargon LOL stands for. Laugh-out-loud. You got that? The doppelganger lol'ed. (I know, I know. What a lousy/helpful narrator I am. Merci beaucopu, bravo, encore. Stop throwing tomatoes.) "Oh, man!" she suddenly said. "This thing works wonders!"

"...?" Peach was confused as the girl reached up to her own crown, the crown with the weird pink mushroom embedded within. _What?_

Then, as the doppelganger removed her own crown, a cloud of smoke exploded from the girl's body. Clearly not expecting any magician gimmick happening, Peach jumped back and temporarily lost her throat power, coughing and wheezing as she began swatting the smoke away with her hands.

And when the smokes faded away completely... a Toad stood in front of her, with that same crown. "Hey, Princess! It's me! The Toad in charge of cleaning this area!"

Sometimes, the girl wondered whether it was possible for someone's eye sockets to widen so much that their eyeballs fall out.

Her answer came to her at this moment, when her eyes widened so much, but all she felt was pure confusion.

"What."

The Toad laughed more, and handed over the crown to the princess. "Yeah! You see, this is apparently called a Super Crown!" he... she... it (do Toads have gender? Toads and Toadette are a mystery, to me...) said. (Ah, whatever. I'll stick with 'him'.) "By putting these on, you can transform into a doppelganger of you!"

That only brought more questions to her. Firstly... "Why!?" she yelled exasperatedly. Secondly... "Why me!?" And thirdly... "What the hell is a Super Crown!?"

"Uh. It's... it's this thing, princess," the Toad said, gesturing to the crown in his hands. "Are your eyes and ears okay? I just told you..."

"I know that!" Peach hissed, grabbing the crown from her subject. _What the hell? I've never even heard of this bullshit!_ she thought in her mind, examining the crown in her hands. _How is this thing even related to me at all?_ Truly, it was baffling- how did this random, new power-up relate to her at all?

How come she has never heard of it? Was this some sort of conspiracy plot to produce clones of Peach?

Who the hell would come up with such a disgusting idea?

...Peach felt chills go down her spine. _No, no. Even that asshole wouldn't go this far..._ she thought.

"...but okay, why me specifically?" she asked.

The Toad shrugged. "I dunno." Talk about useless. "It's a big hit with the world right now, though."

Peach sighed. This was _not_ the best of mornings for her to wake up to. Rather, this was one of the stupidest mornings for her to wake up to. "Whatever. This is... this must be a bad dream. Yeah. I must be dreaming." She covered her face with her palms, wondering what to do. _Maybe I should go back to sleep..._ she thought, not realizing that 'going back to sleep' was basically admitting it wasn't a bad dream.

Ignoring her pleas for reality denial, Toad laughed. "Seems like you didn't get your proper sleep, princess. That's not good."

_...this guy's getting on my nerves,_ Peach thought and peeked from her hands to glare at him.

Then his words fully resonated in her head. _Big hit... with..._ She frowned. "Wait. It's a big hit with the world?"

The Toad tilted his head. "Uh, yeah. Everyone's in love with the crown right now," he said.

_No._

_Oh, no._

Peach, eyes twitching, sprinted off towards the throne room of her castle. Forgetting to hold her dress like the stereotypical princess image everyone imagines, she raises her leg and kicks the door open. What greeted her eyes was the sight of her nightmares.

A plentiful of Peach doppelgangers, with their differing hair colors and dresses, all turned their heads to smile at their rightful ruler.

"Oh, princess! Good morning!"

"Hello, princess!"

"Good day, princess!"

At such a horrific sight, of several doppelgangers all looking at you, smiling, greeting you collectively almost as if they were chanting something, most people would faint. It was a sight of nightmares, one that would freak out anyone so badly that they'd be traumatized, probably. That was almost the case here, but instead, our lovely princess resolved it differently.

She shut the door violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I've rewritten this chapter to include sliiiightly more details (maybe) and stuff, there's really nothing much to note at this point in the beginning. I saw the Bowsette craze explode, I really loved the idea, I decided to join, and boom. Shitpost story full of nonsense, nonsense, nonsense, and as yours truly loves it, fourth wall breaking.
> 
> Now, as of this point I am already aware of the Super Crown's availability being limited to only Toadette, but hey. It's a fanfiction, get over it. (But honestly, I have plans to link to that availability at the end of the fic.) Whether I ever reach the end of this fic is... debatable.


	2. Spread of the Crown (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Not-Peach is discovered making business out of the Super Crowns, by the Mario Bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rewritten: 2019/11/04.**

When you think of business, what sort of day do you think is best to make some money?

...if your answer was 'I don't know', that's right! Close enough. It really doesn't matter, because there's way too many factors that needs to be considered.

For a certain someone, however, the answer was obvious: the day you discover some game-changing item! Bonus points if it transforms you into a princess. More bonus points if it's a specific princess that everyone loves. And even _more_ bonus points if it doesn't change the color palette to match that princess, because let's face it- copyright laws or whatever shticks are complicated.

Nevertheless, on this fine and lovely day, managing her stall stacked with several Super Crowns, grinning happily at her successful business, was our lovely princess... except she had horns.

And a black dress.

And several spiked bracelets/bangles/something.

And a green, spiky shell stuck to her lower back, just above her butt.

(Ah, were you expecting some perverted comment on that butt? Sorry, I'm not suicidal enough to bait someone into leading an army against me and accusing me of random perversion. Then again, writing this in might also be troublesome. Hmm... oh well. I'm too lazy to remove this. (Wow.))

"You know, you could just not make that sort of remark in the first place," the girl, who was definitely not Princess Peach, said.

Don't tell me how to write my shit, B-

"Hey! No spoilers!"

...well, I do agree with that view, so I'll refrain myself from stating who you are, but I'm sure everyone already knows.

"Whatever. Get lost! My next customers are coming!" the girl whispers with a grin. She just _knew_ this was her best idea yet!

Some random Toad showed up and examined the sign. "...crowns that will turn you into the princess?" he asked in that annoying, high-pitched voice we all know and love. (If you somehow can't imagine it, go watch chuggaaconroy's first episode playthrough of Super Mario Galaxy 2. That madman voiced every Toad he could in the opening playthrough of the game! Kuddos, lad. Kuddos.) "...seems fishy."

"Trust me, it's not fishy nor chickeny nor whatever meat you can think of at all!" the girl said. She pointed to the crown on her head, embedded with a similar, mysterious pink shroom. "See this? Even I'm wearing it! And I'm not the princess!"

The Toad blinked. "...huh. I was wondering why the princess was doing business and looking so... goth."

"Well, at least you didn't say emo," the girl said. "...are those the same thing?"

"I dunno."

"Anyways, don't you want to buy one?" the girl asked. "Buy your own and become the princess you've always dreamed of being, just for two hundred coins!"

The Toad rubbed his chin. "Hmm... I dunno. I've always wanted to be a construction worker..."

"Princesses can be construction workers too!" the girl yelled. "Are you being sexist? Are you saying girls can't do construction jobs!?"

"W-what!? No! I'm not..."

"Put this thing on!" the girl said and slammed a new crown onto the Toad, who almost screamed when his body exploded with smoke. Within a few seconds, he had become a she. The now-doppelganger looked around her blue dress and silky red hair, then did a twirl. "What do you think?"

The Toad broke into a smile. "W-wow... this actually feels nice... I'll take it!"

After a short payment session, the Toad waved to not-Peach and walked away. Not-Peach grinned, her hand curling into fists. "Yes! Another one sold! I am a fucking genius!" Whoa there, pardner. Keep it PG. "Fuck off, I'm doing great!" Sheesh.

Suddenly, she heard familiar voices clearing their throat, and looked up.

Who else but two dorky plumbers with mustaches to ruin her day? "Gack! Mario and Green 'Stache!?"

The recognition caught the two by surprise. Mario and Luigi exchanged glances. "...you know her?" Luigi asked.

Mario shrugged. "I don't-a think so..." he said with a frown. _Gack? Didn't think I'd hear-a that being said out loud..._

"Of course you don't!" Not-Peach hissed. "And it should stay that way- you're ruining my business! Get lost! Scram! Shoo, shoo!"

Asides from the fact that she was trying to shoo them away like some sort of feral beast, Luigi was more curious about what she had said than her appearance. "...there's-a no one around," he pointed out.

"Not with you two around!" Not-Peach yelled. "You're scaring everyone away or something!"

"...right." Mario tilted his head. "So... uh... you're not-a the princess, right?"

"Of course not. She wouldn't dress herself with black, that's just cringe-worthy for her." Not-Peach rolled her eyes. "Especially not after that Shadow Queen business."

"Oh..." Luigi muttered. _I thought she was-a going through an emo phase..._

The two plumbers blinked. "...wait, how do you-"

"Anyways!" Not-Peach cut them off, unaware that she, a complete stranger (as of this point) to them, shouldn't know about that incident. "Want to try these out?"

"Try-a... what?" Mario asked.

Not-Peach grinned and gestured behind her. "These! The Super Crowns!" she said. "They're awesome, and they can transform you into basically Princess Peach!" she then leaned closer to them, to whisper, "With a different color palette, of course, since copyright's a bitch."

_Does copyright apply to real life identity...?_ Mario and Luigi both wondered. The plumber in red then rubbed his chin. "Hmm... these aren't... illegal, are they?" he asked. "I've never seen these-a crowns before... much less even-a heard of it..."

"Nah, don't worry about that," Not-Peach said. "I just discovered them recently. Yep, me. Thank me later, boys."

"...I smell a lie," Luigi muttered.

"Shove it, Green 'Stache!" the black-dressed princess hissed. "Anyways, hurry it up, will you? There are millions waiting for me!"

Mario looked behind him, where uninterested Mushroom Kingdom citizens and some notable Peach doppelgangers lingered around the area, but weren't lining up. "Uhh... sure."

Luigi, however, felt his brain getting to work. _Wait... Green 'Stache... that sounds-a like...!_ His eyes widened, and he jumped back. "B-Bowser has a daughter!?"

Mario and Not-Peach looked at him quizzically. "What?" the princess said.

"Luigi," Mario said, "we've met-a Wendy many times already. Where is this even-a coming from?" he asked, clearly concerned for the taller brother's well-being.

"No, not-a that!" Luigi said. "L-look at her! She has-a horns! And, and a spiky Koopa shell! And she calls me Green 'Stache!" he listed. "It's, it's definitely Bowser's-a daughter... oh no! She looks-a like the princess! Does that mean-"

"And she's wearing a crown," Mario added.

"Oh. Guess that explains the appearance," Luigi said.

Both stared at Not-Peach, who wondered what they were going to do next.

_Wait... horns... spiky shell... Green 'Stache... knows about the Shadow Queen..._

The two plumbers blinked. "...you're related to Bowser somehow..." they finally concluded, even though that was pretty much confirmed some time ago.

Not-Peach grinned. "Well! Wouldn't you two like to know!" she said, laughing out loud. Hands reaching up to her crown, she pulled it off, and smoke explosions ensued. The two plumbers began swiping around, clearing the place of smoke, and their eyes widened upon realizing who was doing business in the stall.

In the place of Not-Peach, was the one and only king of Koopas himself, Bowser.

"B-B-Bowser!?"

Putting the crown back on, reverting to her Peach-form, Bowser-Peach grinned and stuck her middle finger up. "That's _Bowsette_ to you now, punks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original just had Mario and Luigi come up to interact with Bowsette. In this rewrite, I added a bit more to lengthen it, featuring some random Toad first. ...well, actually I just somehow imagined Bowsette say princesses can be construction workers (yes, specifically that- it just appeared in my mind somehow) and wanted to put it in somehow. Thus the lengthening. Also, regarding Wendy being Bowser's daughter, I actually addressed the Koopalings' status later (with, like, four or five lines), but yeah, it's really short stuff.


	3. Spread of the Crown (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Peach's chagrin, Mario and Luigi are curious. Bowsette remains an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rewritten: 2019/11/05.**

If Peach had to think of the worst situation that could happen, it would be that the world would accept the Super Crown thing with open arms.

To be fair, from most perspectives, it wasn't causing any harm. It's a crown that turns the wearer into a clone of Peach. Simple. Maybe there was the controversy of using a 'genderbent a guy into a girl' premise which would obviously anger _some_ group of people at least, which would then involve questionable terms like 'transphobic' which I never really understood completely, but hey- the worst that Peach could imagine was the eventual extinction of males. Or, well, of anyone who wasn't a Peach clone, really.

From the perspectives that weren't part of that 'most', however- and that translated to 'from only her perspective'- seeing a bunch of clones with your face everywhere was a _nightmare._ Hell, whose idea was this?

Seriously, at least she was sure that Mario and Luigi, the two heroes of her kingdom, would definitely stay by her side on this issue.

After all, she's the lovely, innocent princess that everyone loved. What could possible go wrong?

...was what she initially thought, until, while taking a stroll through her kingdom to calm herself, she spotted the two plumbers in front of a stall, holding and eyeing their own somethings curiously.

For those that couldn't guess by now, those 'somethings' were Super Crowns.

And Peach, as one could tell by the horrified/disgusted expression on her face, was not liking what she was seeing.

"...Mario, Luigi," she said, getting their attention. An aura of death flared around her, screaming 'murder'. "What. Are you two. Doing."

The two turned their heads to the princess, unsure of what to say. "Uhh..."

"Hey, princess!" Not-Peach (Bowsette) greeted with a grin. "Long time no see! Look at all the money I'm making!" she said, gesturing to... nothing that really showed the profits, but everyone sort of understood the message. "Man, I am one great business manager! ...maker? I, I dunno, something amongst those lines. I don't study any schmuck vocabulary."

Peach could only frown in confusion and, obviously, seeing as it was yet another doppelganger of her, contempt. "...am I supposed to know you?"

"Sort of, yeah," Bowsette replied.

"Right." _I'll save her for later._ She quickly turned back to the Mario brothers, but then her mind finally made the connection that they received their crowns from this shady clone. Then, glancing behind Bowsette, she noticed the piles of Super Crowns. "Wait- you asshole! The crowns are coming from you!"

The goth-palette clone raised her hands in defense. "Whoa now, princess, let's not throw around accusations here-"

"I can see the crowns behind you!" Peach hissed.

Bowsette leaned sideways and whispered to the Mario brothers. "Sheesh, someone's moody much. What's her deal?"

Mario and Luigi exchanged glances, then looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, right. Kidnapping stress. My bad."

"Okay, seriously. Who are you?" Peach asked once more. "And how did you know that I've been-"

Bowsette removed her Super Crown, engulfed in another cloud dust, revealing her true, turtle dragon thing form. "It's-a me!" he roared.

"...it's _you!?_" Peach shrieked.

"It's me!" Bowser confirmed.

"It's you!" Peach hissed.

"It is I!" Bowser said.

"Bowser!" Peach said.

"The one and only!" Bowser said.

"And-a me!" Luigi chimed in.

The group stopped to look at Luigi, with clear-as-day _'what the hell, Luigi?'_ expressions.

Said plumber in green shrank in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

It took a few seconds of silence for said silence to disappear, as Peach whipped her head back violently towards her daily kidnapper. "Bowser!"

"Yes ma'am!" Bowser said with a salute, and a proud, shit-eating grin.

"You ass. You son of a bitch!" the princess in pink hissed. "What the hell have you done!?"

Bowser grinned. "What the hell have I done? I've been profiting, that's what!" he said, spreading his arms with pride. "I mean, look at all the money I'm making!"

"You know, he could at least-a bring out the money to show us instead of-a showing us questionably blank results..." Mario whispered to Luigi, who snickered.

"I mean, ever since I discovered the Super Crowns- no thanks to that pink Toad girl, by the way-"

"Toadette?" Peach said. "...speaking of which, I haven't seen her at all today..."

Bowser blinked.

"...Bowser, what did you do?"

The beastly king laughed. "Ah, forget that schmuck, she's a loser anyways," he said. "Anyways! I totally discovered these, and since they turn people into clones of you, I thought- hey! Maybe people who have always wanted to become princesses can finally become, and I say this, not just princesses, but _perfect_ princesses!"

If anything, Peach was slightly tempted to feel flattered, but currently her 'pissed' meter was off the charts, the annoyance she felt way higher than her slight embarrassment at that subtle praise. "And you're spreading this in _my_ kingdom, why!?" she asked. "Get out! Go spread this stupid crap in your own kingdom!"

Again, Bowser blinked.

_Oh._ Peach wasn't dumb, so the implication of that ever so innocent blink told her everything. "...you didn't," she began. Yes, she knows, she literally suggested him to go do that just now, but that's literally not what she was hoping to happen or have happened at all.

"Oh, I did, alright," Bowser said. He put his Super Crown back on his head, once again reverting him into the Internet phenomenal disaster, Bowsette. "And you can bet your beautiful ass that I'm going to spread this to everyone! Because everyone deserves these wonderful items, of course. Out of the kindness in my heart, I-"

"Hell no!" Peach said. "Go to hell! Why would you ever think that's a good idea!?" she said.

Bowsette shrugged. "Lady, when you think about it, it's not that bad of a plan," she said. "Think of all the dreams and wishes I can be fulfilling right now, turning people not just into women, but into beautiful princesses." Peach stared, a small percentage convinced. "That, and it's hilarious." Not anymore. Peach pulled out a frying pan, her eyes glowing with 'murder', and she stomped closer. "W-wait, wait!"

Peach stopped.

"A-also, maybe I could just kidnap a clone of you instead of you, resolving our same old routines...?" the goth-palette clone added.

After a few seconds, the princess of Mushroom Kingdom lowered her frying pan. "..."

"Also, might I ask why women getting violent are always associated with pulling frying pans out? Or sometimes?" Bowsette added.

Ah, well, you see, my friend, I'm not actually sure how often that is depicted, but I just think Peach sticks quite well with frying pans. OF course, that's not saying I'm low-key lining her to sexist kitchen jokes by using kitchen utensils, I mean-

"Oh, no, don't you dare change the subject," Peach growled. "We are _not_ going to discuss one of your stupid questions right now," she said, addressing me with no more care of the fourth wall. "We are going to talk about this Super Crown shenanigan." Turning back to Bowsette, she narrowed her eyes. "You can't expect me to approve of this, even with that sort of reasoning."

Bowsette rubbed her cheeks, uh, cheekily. "Well... maybe."

"Ugh- Mario! Do something about this!" Peach said.

The almost-forgotten plumbers jumped a bit, somehow brought back into the conversation. Mario rubbed his chin. "Hmm... I mean, I don't-a know... he does make a good point..." he said.

"You've got to be- you're saying at the cost of my safety, he can just kidnap a random person turned into me!?" Peach hissed.

"N-no, no, I'm not-a... oh, I see the problem now," Mario said.

"To be fair, doesn't have to be kidnapped now," Luigi pointed out, but as per his usual misfortune, nobody listened to him. (And holy shit, that was actually one of the most valid points this guy has ever raised.) "Hey, I make-a good points plenty of times!" (Quiet, Green 'Stache.) "Aww, shucks..."

Meanwhile, Peach looked at Bowsette again. "Bowser, come on. You can't-"

"Bowsette."

"...what?"

Bowsette smiled. "Call me Bowsette. It's what most of the Internet's decided on now," she said. "...or, uh, Bowpeach, but that sounds stupider."

"...can you _please_ stop mixing with real life and stick to _our_ real life!?" Peach yelled- but nevertheless, she complied. "Bowsette, you need to think about this properly. Think about this from my perspective- I'm waking up to see millions of people looking exactly like... _almost_ exactly like me!" she said. "How do you think anyone would feel about that!?"

The now-beautiful Koopa shrugged. "Sounds like a paradise to me."

"Son of a bitch!" Peach yelled.

"Sheesh, someone's moody today."

Her headache growing worse, she refrained from retorting to that and clutched to her forehead. Sighing, tired, the princess looked over to Mario, who was staring at the Super Crown in his hands with a level of curiosity that she did not like. "...Mario. Don't. You dare." Then, she noticed Luigi eyeing his own crown with the same level of curiosity. "Luigi. You too."

Mario looked up. "Well, I mean... if Bowser could become-a beautiful... (**Bowsette:** "Aww... thanks, chump!") then maybe..."

"Fucking hell!" Peach glared at his brother. "Luigi! Do something!"

Luigi looked at the crown again. "...I am quite-a curious."

"Son of a motherfucking bitch!" Peach screamed. Pulling her hair with frustration, the blonde stomped away screaming more strings of curse words, no longer caring about her image as several Toads stared at her, wide-eyed, or covered their children's ears.

"Wow, she is _nuts,_" Bowsette said. "Can't believe I even tried to kidnap her all those times." Met with raised eyebrows, she grinned. "Of course, I still want her though. She hot, hot damn, yes."

Eventually, after watching her rivals eye the crown long enough, she was given the crown back by Luigi. "Eh."

"Yeaaaaah, no, I feel bad for the princess," Luigi said. "So... I'll pass the chance. Come on, bro. Let's-a go."

Mario, however, suddenly pulled out his wallet. "...I'll take-a one," he said. "Two hundred coins?"

"Two hundred coins," Bowsette confirmed with a nod.

The plumber somehow pulls out two pouches of coins from his wallet (you can keep pouches in wallets?) and places it on the counter. "Two hundred coins."

Luigi stared at his brother, unamused. "Really, Mario?"

Bowsette laughs. "I just _knew_ you'd love this, Mario, you crook, you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked to imagine Peach isn't the prim and proper, pure-hearted princess she's often officially depicted as. I figured that perhaps, realistically, she's a fine and great princess, but gets stressed a lot (thanks, Bowser) and has a limit. Of course, I don't think she'd ever swear that much, but hey- in this situation, she must be really, really pissed.
> 
> I made small mentions of two things I've always wondered. The 'women depicted with frying pan' isn't an actual thing, or at least, I'm not sure, but I've always wondered if someone out there might accuse me of sexism or something if I go ahead with it. (Paranoid thoughts, man.)
> 
> The other thing is the controversy against genderbending. While it seems to be widely accepted and loved by some, it's also supposedly an insult and offense to the trans community, to others? I'm... not exactly too sure about the details, and even more confused by the use of the "phobic" terminology for something that supposedly just 'offends' you. It's... it's, I dunno, something I'd actually love to touch more upon, but just not now, I guess.


	4. Spread of the Crown (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi meets one of Bowsette's business partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rewritten: 2019/11/07.**

Previously on The Super Crown Phenomenon...

"It's-a time to give it up, Bowser!" Mario said. "You've nowhere else to escape."

The villain let out a laugh. "Curses... I knew this day would come eventually..."

"Mario, no!" Peach yelled. "There has to be a better way!"

"I'm-a sorry, princess..." the Italian plumber muttered. "But this... is for the sake of peace! Bowser! Hand me the forbidden good!"

Bowser grinned bitterly and handed over the forbidden goods. "Guess there's no other choice. Here you go, old pal."

"I'm-a sorry, princess... bro... everyone..."

"Mario! Noooooo!"

And now, back to the current chapter. Take it away, Shirley.

Luigi blinked as he neared his old mansion, venturing alone in the not-so-scary-anymore woods.

"...I don't-a think that was how it went," he said. "Have you been watching criminal dramas?"

No, but it's not technically wrong, you have to admit.

"It's a completely different atmosphere you put into that-a recap," Luigi said.

And it's beautiful!

The plumber in green shrugged. "Whatever you say."

A moment of silence ensued.

"Wait, who's-a Shirley?"

Bitch, respect the fourth wall.

"Sheesh. Moody much." With nothing better to do, he eventually reached the premises of his spooky, scary mansion, and pushed the door open. Images of his genderbent brother flashed across his mind. "Well, at least he looked-a good... no, wait, that's-a gay, I think." And incest, too, so I hope I don't get bashed on Twitter for this. "Can't-a be that bad."

He entered his spooky, scary mansion, that sent shivers down his spine.

Putting his cap on one of his night stands (I'm pretty sure that's not the proper term for it, since it sounds so wrong, but I'll leave it at that) and walked over to a couch. An adorable, spectral puppy ran through the walls, into the room, and barked playfully at him. "Oh, Polterpup!" he greeted. Speaking of which, have you played Luigi's Mansion 3 yet? God, all those new recorded lines. Luigi is such a pure boy. "I think you'd get-a more readers if you stopped getting distracted from narrating so much." Oh, great. He's lecturing me on how to write. Bad Luigi. "Just-a saying."

Nevertheless, he tiredly sat back on the couch.

"Man, I'm-a tired," he murmured, despite it literally being morning.

Suddenly, an unknown girl happened to walk into the living room. She froze upon seeing Luigi, her white, beautiful hair wavering until it similarly came to a stop. "Ack! Luigi!? You're home!" the girl, who he didn't recognize but didn't mind, shrieked.

Luigi shrugged. "Yep. I'm-a back."

She waited for him to do, well, something, but nothing happened. Smiling nervously, she waved. "Uh, yeah. Welcome home, Luigi..." she said. "I... must get going now, yeah." As quickly as she suddenly appeared, she disappeared behind the walls.

The plumber in green shrugged. "Such a hurry... and such a cute girl." He then hummed to himself, slowly becoming one with the sofa he sat on...

His eyes faded to black, his consciousness going quiet, the warmth enveloping his-

"Wait! No!" he yelled and sat straight up. "Who was-a that!?"

Going by the girl's appearance, it wasn't too hard to figure it out. She looked like Princess Peach, but with white hair, white dress, purple eyes, and wore a slightly familiar crown embedded with some sort of pink fungi. And she floated and traveled through walls like a ghost, so...

Luigi blinked.

"Stars damn it, Bowser."

He jumped into action immediately, grabbing his hat (because obviously that's the number one priority when there's a stranger girl in your mansion), patted Polterpup on the head (because obviously that's the number two priority when there's a stranger girl in your mansion), grabbed his magical vacuum cleaner (because that's the number three priority when there's a stranger girl in your mansion), and then ran towards the direction the ghost girl went.

...and ran into the wall.

"Ow."

Speaking of which, what model is his Poltergust? 3000? 4000? ...5000? I'm not exactly sure, because it changes every time and it's ridiculous. I haven't completely watched playthrough of Luigi's Mansion 3 yet, so I'm not sure myself. I'd remove this narration part, but I wanted to keep it because why not? But yeah, the game's out now. Go check it out or something. Back to you, Shirley.

He got up, rubbed his humongous nose, then properly ran through the open exit. To his surprise, the ghost girl had been waiting to see if he was going to give chase. Upon him coming into her view, the girl eeped (that's not a word) and resumed her escape.

As the brave hunter he was, Luigi gave chase.

I mean, who else to call when there's ghosts in your house? Who you gonna call? Ghostbu-

"I need-a concentration!" Luigi yelled.

Oh, okay. Sheesh.

After taking many twists and turns, he ended in in a corridor, running down a straight path. The white Peach doppelganger eventually ducked into the ground, disappearing completely, but bringing Luigi to a stop in front of... another, much more intimidating, white Peach doppelganger with black sclerae and glowing purple irises.

"What the-"

"Oh, hell no!" the girl hissed. "Damn it, Luigi! You weren't supposed to be back yet!"

Before anything else, the plumber scratched his head. "Uh... but it's-a my mansion."

"Yeah, but you were supposed to be hanging out with Mario."

"True." Beat. "Why do you know my schedule? Actually, wait, who are you?"

The ghost girl leader (assumption) grinned. "My, how flattering. Damn, this thing works wonders!" She posed herself in a cutesy manner. "What's the matter, LouLou? Don't recognize your arch-nemesis now that she's a hot, smoking, steaming princess?"

"Arch-nemesis?" Luigi said, rubbing his chin. "...no, Bowser was-a over at Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Oh, for stars' sake!" The girl grabbed her Super Crown from her head, and reverted into her true form... a menacing, spectral sphere with long, purple tongue and glowing irises that radiated with evil intent. "Your _real_ arch-nemesis, you dimwit!"

Luigi gasped. "I-it's-a you!"

"It's me!"

"You!"

"Yes! Me!"

"King-a Boo!"

"It's Queen Booette now, sucker!" King Boo cackled, putting his Super Crown back onto his... crown.

"...are we really already reusing a joke from last chapter?" Luigi asked.

Dude, focus on the hot girl in front of you, you chad.

"I already have a girlfriend!"

"Ah, forget that," Queen Booette growled. "You're ruining my business here, Luigi. Scram outta here or something, get outta my mansion!"

Luigi narrowed his eyes. "It's-a my mansion!"

"Oh, right. Oh well, then." Queen Booette sighed and twirled her fingers around her new, beautiful hair. "So, like, what do you want? Make it quick and snappy, Greeny."

The plumber in green stared. "What are you up to now?" he asked, sensing malicious intent.

A grin formed on her face. "Well, wouldn't you like to know! I'm currently carrying out my duties, necessary for my next grand scheme!" The she pointed to her arch-nemesis and hissed. "And _you're_ not going to thwart me or my evil plans this time! Not you, not your professor friend, not your vacuum cleaner! Not even Shirley!"

"Okay, seriously, who is-a Shirley?"

Ignoring that, Queen Booette settled down. "Alternatively, I'm just-"

"Assisting Bowser with his-a stupid Super Crown business?" Luigi asked.

"Hey, what gives? You're smarter than I thought," the girl said. "Anyways, I'm not doing any harm right now, so leave me alone! Zippity zap zap, dippity doo. Scram outta here, you damn meddling kid."

The plumber didn't move, however, eyeing the Super Crowns on display.

_So she's-a selling Super Crowns, huh?_ he thought.

_He's going to stop me, isnt' he...?_ she thought.

The two stared at each other for a while, suspicion dripping so obviously.

...then Luigi pulled out a pouch of coins. "...I'll take-a one Super Crown, please..."

Queen Booette grinned. "Atta boy, you pervert!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bowsette boom wasn't the only Super Crown phenomenon that went out of proportions. Queen Booette also received a similarly huge explosion in popularity, so I knew right away that I'd have to get him involved. I mean, King Boo's, like, one of my favorite characters. Why not? Anyways, while rewriting this, I considered removing the Poltergust wonders, but decided to keep it, because why not? I love showcasing how boring I am, and my kinda-lame writing style. ...something like that. Anyways, this chapter mostly stayed the same, except for rewriting and lengthening.


	5. Spread of the Crown (part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Koopalings (and Bowser Jr.) is worried for Bowser's mental well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rewritten: 2019/11/14.**

What do you think about flashlights? They're pretty nice, aren't they? They're like... light sources, but portable.

Okay, then what about flashbacks? They're, like, flashes to the past... yeah, I'm not sure how to explain that either.

Oh, what about fleshli- never mind.

Ahem. Where was I?

Oh, right. Let's have a flashback!

_Prior to Bowsette's business in Toad Town..._

A certain goth-style doppelganger happily trotted through the corridors of her castle, mumbling to herself what to do now that she had discovered these super neat power-up items capable of turning anyone into Peach clones. Behind her, a line of unique Koopas followed silently, unsure of what to say. That's right- they're finally here! The Koopalings has joined the story! ...and Bowser Jr. too!

Then, a certain deep-blue-haired Koopaling couldn't take it anymore. He leaned towards the others, to whisper. "Yo, someone has to ask, but... is that really Lord Bowser?" Ludwig asked.

In front of him, another Koopaling with hair the shape of a leak (or something) shrugged. "I mean... I'm not sure, man. He _did_ show us how he put on that weird, fascinating crown, and how he transformed into... this." Iggy said.

"Bah, who cares!" a bald, purple-shelled Koopaling whisper-yelled. "It's still the same person under that crown! Lord Bowser's Lord Bowser, whether he's a girl or a boy!" Roy yelled.

A Koopaling with sky-blue hair rolled his eyes. "Say that again and think about whether that line made any sense," Larry muttered.

Then, a Koopaling with ribbons huffed. "Oh, who cares? We serve the same Lord Bowser regardless, and he'll always be like a father figure to us, no matter what. Daddy-kins is Daddy-kins," Wendy said.

Roy snickered. "Maybe a Mommy-kins."

Bowser Jr. turned his head around and growled. "Our only mama is Mama Peach!" he hissed. Then he turned to Wendy. "And don't call him that! Papa is _my_ papa only!"

Larry blinked. "You sure about that, Lord Junior? I thought we were sort of his children too."

Iggy shook his head. "Not necessarily. Remember, in 2012, Shigeru Miyamoto said we're not his children."

A grey-toned Koopaling cooed. "Oooh. Chicken?" Morton asked.

"What? No, you dolt! Shigeru!" Iggy hissed. "Shigeru Miyamoto!"

And to that, all Morton had to say was... well, his stomach did the speaking. "...Morton hungry."

"Hi, hungry!" an orange-shelled Koopaling chirped. "I'm... not dad, but I'm Lemmy!"

Roy rubbed his chin. "So, like... what is he? Our dad? Mom? ...Mad?"

"Mad lad," Ludwig whispered, then chuckled to himself.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You all are idiots."

Suddenly, Bowsette stopped walking. (Seriously, with all that talking, how have they been walking in a straight path this entire time? How big is this castle's corridors?) The group of Koopalings (and Bowser Jr.) stopped in their tracks, their voices disappearing immediately. "Hm."

"I-is something wrong, Lord Bowser?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh, what is it, Da... Mo... Mad Dad?" Bowser Jr. said.

Bowsette briefly raised an eyebrow, but quickly ignored it. "I was just thinking... isn't this a great opportunity to spread these Super Crowns all over the world?"

The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. exchanged glances.

"I... don't follow," Larry said.

"I mean, think of all the people who've always wanted to be a princess," Bowsette said. "With this crown, I can make their dreams come true... and I'll gain their favors and supports and all that mushy stuff. Then, maybe they'll start supporting my actions!" Her enthusiasm grew with every word she spoke, and she smiled. "Maybe one day they'll agree with me that Peach should marry me!"

"Not if it involves kidnapping, hardly anyone would approve of that," Ludwig said.

"What did I say about speaking incomprehensible language?"

Ludwig frowned. "I... huh? Uh..."

Larry scratched his head. "Only say things that you can understand?"

"That's right!" Bowsette said with a nodded. "And in my language, anything to do with Peach translates to 'yes, you should kidnap her'! Bwahaha!"

"That's still English, and that's hella wrong though..." Roy muttered.

The feminized tyrant narrowed her eyes. "What was that?"

Sighing, stylish Koopaling with sunglasses rolled his eyes. "Yes, you should kidnap her, Lord Bowser," he muttered.

"See? Effective as ice!"

_What does that even mean?_ the majority of Koopalings thought.

_So cool!_ Bowser Jr. though.

"Wait," Wendy piped up, "you _still_ want the princess even when you're a girl now?"

"Eh, why not?" Bowsette asked, shrugging. "It's not like this crown changes my sexuality too. There's no way I'm going to start chasing after men- I mean, by that logic, I'd be infatuated with friggin' _Mario_ of all people, since I've interacted with him the most, as a man."

"What about Kamek?" Iggy asked.

"You kidding me? That old geezer's like the father I never had."

"Oof..." Lemmy muttered. "Dark."

"Um, not really," Wendy said.

Bowsette blinked, then shook her head. "Wait, we're getting off-topic. My point stands- I still want Peach, whether I'm a hot, smokin' girl or not."

"...right."

Running out of topics, Bowsette opted to look out the window like some sort of damsel in distress, sighing as she wondered when her dreams would come true. The Koopalings all gave her an odd look, while Bowser Jr. simply gazed in admiration. Then...

"Wait, jokes asides," Lemmy said, "does that make Lord Bowser a lesbian?"

Everyone froze, and slowly turned to the normally-crazy Koopaling.

"Lemmy, what!?" Wendy shrieked.

"Whoa there, pardner!" Roy screamed.

"That's a stupid question!" Ludwig yelled.

Bowsette roared (or at least, she tried to, which came out somewhat adorable instead of the normal terrifying roar her normal form would do). "Enough! All of you!" she screamed. Then, eyeing Lemmy, she hissed, "where did you learn that word from?"

"Uh... I saw it in the underground library's computer browsing history recently, so..." he muttered in response. "B-but I already know what the word means, I mean, I'm not a kid, so-"

The feminized king looked around. "Alright, who's been searching dirty stuff with our library computer!?"

Nobody said a word.

"...right. I'll get this out of you lot later, eventually." Bowsette cleared her throat. "Anyways, back to the main task. Right now, there should be an increase of these Super Crowns somewhere out there, in some blocks or something. All of you are to get off your asses and go spread these crows around, in the name of Queen Bowsette, future wife of Princess Peach!"

"So... we're going to make more lesbians?" Lemmy asked.

"E-enough about that! Get going, chop chop chippity chop, get to work!" Bowsette screamed, then stormed off.

The Koopalings exchanged glances. "Well, that was... interesting," Ludwig said.

"You don't say," Roy muttered.

"It was a huge mess, that's what it was," Larry said.

"So cool..." Bowser Jr. said.

"You kidding?" Iggy asked, and went ignored.

"Morton still hungry," Morton- obviously- said.

Wendy sighed, a palm on her forehead. "This is stupid..."

"Hey, isn't the library managed by Kamek?" Lemmy said.

The Koopalings exchanged another glance.

"What, so, Kamek's into that kind of stuff? Figures," Roy said.

Ludwig shook his head. "Hey, it could be someone else. Pretty much anyone is free to enter the underground library to use any of their computers."

"But while we're on the topic, do you think Kamek's still interested in that sort of thing at all?" Iggy asked.

"I dunno, but I figured he's way too much of a meddling parent figure to look at those stuff," Larry said.

Wendy groaned. "I want no part of this conversation," she said, and began walking away.

"But wait! Don't you want to know Kamek's kinks and fetishes!?" Iggy yelled after her.

"No! Go to hell!"

Morton blinked. "Morton still hungry."

"We get it, Morton!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't much new things I wanted to add to the original chapter, but I still wanted to lengthen it, so I guess there's more stupid stuff in here. Also, going by the some-time-ago remake of Bowser's Inside Story, especially with the newly added side-story focusing on Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, and the Koopa Troop, I've noticed the Koopalings officially aren't Bowser's kids anymore and seem to not be kids themselves as well, properly referring to Bowser and Bowser Jr. as their lords, etc. So I had to change the way they interact in this chapter, going from the normal kiddy 'Dad' to just Lord Bowser (and a small dose of sarcastic 'Mad Dad Lad' or something stupider). ...and no, I'm not actually going to make Kamek a perverted character into lesbians. He's just unfortunate.


	6. Spread of the Crown (part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Bowsette turns her ally, a pet Chain Chomp, into a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rewritten: 2020/03/02.**

Do you like pets? I like pets. Never had one personally, although we did sort of adopted a cat, which then had three kitties, but that was, like, officially after I left for university, so honestly, I'm a bit sad about that. ...oh, right, welcome back to The Super Crown Phenomenon!

In the last chapter, stuff happened, and stuff stuff stuff.

Back to... well, it's still a flashback. This still takes place before Bowsette's booming business in Toad Town.

Take it away, Shirley.

Bowsette, after storming off from his... uh, _her_ deadly Koopalings (they weren't deadly, but it makes her prouder to describe them as such, and it sounded way cooler too), stopped in front of a passage in her hallway leading downstairs. She rubbed her chin, musing what could possibly be down there.

"I seriously need to keep better track of my own castle's layout," she muttered.

A few seconds later, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah! My pet Chain Chomp!" She laughed to herself, casually walking down the large flight of stairs. Is that what we call it? Flight of stairs? Ah, whatever. "Can't believe I forgot about that. I just fed her yesterday, what am I talking about?"

When she got to the bottom, she saw her pet Chain Chomp sleeping soundly. This wasn't just any normal Chain Chomp, however- its chains were _gold._ Why? Because that was cool, and Bowsette- when she was still Bowser- thought it was what such an amazing lord as himself deserved.

As she moved closer, the snot bubble of the Chain Chomp popped, and the ball of death opened its eyes. It glanced at Bowsette, before barking happily.

"_WOOF! WOOF!_" Seriously, its voice is just a dog. Don't think much about that.

Bowsette grinned. _It recognized me at first glance!_ She felt almost as proud of her pet as a parent would be. Really, when she first returned to the castle after totally discovering the crown- again no thanks to that pink Toad girl loser- Kamek was shocked beyond belief, and even her faithful Koopalings and son Bowser Jr. didn't recognize her at all. They pestered her with requests to become their new mother or queen, which was hilarious, considering she was actually already their awesome king.

Nevertheless, the thought of that recent memory amused her to no end.

As the girl reached in to pet her... uh, pet, she cleared her thoughts as her hands felt the smooth, metal surface of the living creature. Seriously, don't think too much about it. Marioverse life is full of bullshittery. Back on track... Bowsette paused upon an idea dawning upon her.

_Huh..._ She dug around her clothes/shell (somewhere), and pulled out a perfectly intact copy of the Super Crown. _This thing... turns people into Peach, right?_ The girl then glanced at her pet. _I mean, not gonna lie, I feel a bit like a monster playing God here, but..._ She gulped. Slowly, she brought the crown inside her cell.

The Chain Chomp (with gold chains) curiously followed her hand with its eyes, equally curious to whatever it is Bowsette was intending to do.

Gently, the Koopa queen placed the crown on her pet. _This should be okay..._

Then, the cliched poof of smoke appeared and enveloped the entire room.

After waiting a few seconds for the dust to fade away, Bowsette stared what was virtually a carbon copy of Peach, but with black hair, sharper eyes, and of course, the signature sharp teeth Chain Chomps had. ...oh, and also golden shackles and chains. She couldn't help but smile, even as she tried to suppress it.

_Holy shit, these crowns are awesome!_ she thought.

After all, in her possession now were crowns that can transform its wearer into Princess Peaches. Sure, there were some rather noticeable differences because fuck copyright laws, and obviously, to better represent the true identity of the crown's wearer. But regardless of what happened, in the end, she's basically making more of Peach, and if you didn't think that was an awesome discovery, then Bowsette seriously questions your mental health.

She grinned and rubbed her hands evilly. _Oh hell, I can greatly make use of this..._

"...ah...?" the girl in front of her, somehow, voiced.

Bowsette didn't react for a while, before she fully registered the sound. "Huh?"

"Aauu... aai... I..." Gradually, the princessified Chain Chomp (with gold chains) became able to form a word. "I... ahn... ahmm.. I am..." Then, she looked up at the standing queen, tears forming in her eyes. "I am... un... unneeded?"

_...say what now?_ The Koopa king... uh, _queen_ now, scratched her head. _Where'd that come from?_ "I, uh... no, you're not... unneeded. I think?"

"Okae... oh, okay..." the girl said. Then curiously, she looked up and noticed a similar crown resting on her owner's head. ...master's, head. ...queen's, head? Oh, hell, I feel like it's extremely wrong to say 'owner' now that she's not a pet and is a princessified... humanoid... girl. "Whad... what's... that?" she asked.

"This? Oh." Bowsette grinned and took off her crown, reverting to the giant monstrous form (normal form) he had prior. "It's something I totally discovered a while ago. The Super Crown!"

"Shoo... Super Crahn... Crown?" the Chain Chomp (with gold chains) repeated.

"Yep! The Super Crown!" Putting it back on, he then reverted to his Peach form. "These babies turn whoever wears it into, get this... Princess Peach! ...clones. Princess Peach clones, because copyright stinks," she said.

Her ex-pet tilted her head. "Copyride... copyright?"

"Uh, legalities." Bowsette cleared her throat. "Anyways, all you need to understand is that these make you beautiful."

"Bew... beautifuh...tiful." The girl blinked a few times, before her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Am I... am I, beau, beautiful...?"

Bowsette shrugged. "Uh, sure. Yeah, you're beautiful." As the Chain Chomp (with gold chains) smiled brightly, shaking her head in embarrassment, the kinda-tyrant rubbed her chin as an idea formed inside her head. _Wait a second... never mind the profit. If I spread this... I get more Peach clones. And if I do that..._ Her eyes widened. _Holy guacamole. Did I just... stumble upon the perfect harem tool...!?_

You sure did, buddy. You sure did.

"I didn't need your confirmation for that."

Get on with the flashback, whacko.

Rolling her eyes, Bowsette proceeded to ignore me and turned back to her ex-pet. "Alright, I got a plan."

"Y-yeth... yes!" the girl exclaimed and straightened up.

_Huh, cheerful._ The queen pointed to her. "From now on, you're, uh... Chomp... Chompette! Yeah, Chompette! Princess Chompette." She rubbed her chin again, before shrugging. "Yeah, Princess Chompette. What'cha think?"

"Lord Bausuh... Lord Bowser, is giving me... name?" Her eyes widening, the girl eventually smiled (again) and nodded eagerly. "Yes! I am... I am Chompette!"

"Atta girl. Now, your mission!" Bowsette waved her arms around, intending to signify the importance and large scale of this so-called mission she was giving, but honestly, just ending up looking stupid. "Don't be a prick." Sheesh. Good thing her subordinate thought otherwise, huh? "Your'e to take these crowns and spread it across the world! Get more people turned into Peach! So that I can take everyone all for myself!"

Chompette tilted her head. "I... see...?" Then, she frowned. "...then I...'m... unneeded?"

"...how?"

"If... if Lord Bowser has enough princesses... will I be... gone? Or, or, thron... thrown away?"

_Whoaly shit, dark._ "Uh, not necessarily." Bowsette rubbed Chompette's hair. "No, not throwing anyone away. I want everyone. All the princesses in the world? I want them all," she said. "Peach? Non-Peach? Apples and tomatoes? All of them will become Peaches, and they'll all be mine. And I don't throw food away, so you're not going anywhere!"

Chompette recovered her smile, seemingly satisfied. "Okay!"

"...oh, and don't worry!" the queen said. "As my former pet and one of my trusted minions, I'll give you a higher ranking or priority or whatever huzzah than other, lesser Peach clones!" she said. "Ain't that amazing or what?"

_I'm... I'll be important!_ Chompette thought. "Y-yes! I love that!"

"Atta good girl!" Bowsette cheered. "Now, repeating again, your mission is to turn everyone else into Peaches. Starting with other Chain Chomps, of course! You, Princess Chompette, will now be unofficially the official leader of the future Chompette...s, uh, wait." She blinked. "Oh, yeah, I think I see a problem with this naming template. Uh..."

"What's... the problem?" Chompette asked.

"It could get confusing if all the Chain Chomps become Chompettes... okay then," the Koopa eventually said. "From now on, you're Chompie, the princess of all future Chain Chompettes. Got that?"

"Chompie... I'm Chompie!" the girl repeated. "I love it!"

"Good! Now what say we get up there and start spreading the crown?" Bowsette asked.

"Yes!" Chompie couldn't be any happier, and so, the two ran up the stairs, leaving the one of many basements of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While yes, the second immediate image I get when I think of 'Super Crown' is our next idol Princess Booette (or Peachyboo, as I've heard is another name), obviously the third biggest idol here is Chain Chomp. Now, I've always wondered what to do to introduce a Chain Chompette into the story, as, well, obviously there's millions of these dog-voiced creatures in the world, and Bowser's got a tons of them on various airships. But then I thought... what if Bowser had a special Chain Chomp pet? "Okay, but how special?" I asked myself. Then, second thought came. Chain Chompette... but with gold chains. Who doesn't love gold chains? That shit rad as hell yo, fo shizzle ma nizzle. And that's pretty much... the entire deal with her.


End file.
